Ansiedad
by damitahitomi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has experimentado como tu cerebro recibe una señal de alerta cuando nada malo te rodea? Eso es lo que usualmente yo experimento, el miedo me recorre por completo y no se que hacer para que desaparezca... Versión contada desde el punto de vista de Yuri. Relato corto ubicado entre el final de la copa de Rusia y previo al viaje a Barcelona.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son de mi propiedad (caso contrario no estaría tentada de vender mi riñón para comprar las dakimakuras) sino de Estudios Mappa, su escritora Mitsuro Kubo y la directora Sayo Yamamoto._

αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ

Una llamada fue suficiente para saber que te marcharías, la voz desesperada y llorosa de mi hermana se filtraba por el parlante de tu móvil.

Cuando te vi a los ojos supe que estabas en una lucha interna, llevo tanto tiempo observándote que creo que soy un experto en leer tu mirada, estabas temeroso y al mismo tiempo preocupado, tu labio temblaba de una manera casi imperceptible para otros pero no para mi.

Entonces sujete tu brazo, rogué por que mi voz no sonara quebrada y te pedí que viajaras a Japón, yo se mejor que nadie lo que es perder a una mascota que se ha vuelto familia, saber que ni siquiera has podido despedirte y no quiero que tu pases por lo mismo, por que no quiero que tus ojos se llenen de tristeza. Dudoso y sorprendido me devolviste la mirada, asentiste al mismo tiempo que tragabas saliva.

\- Yuuri volveré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo - un nudo se formo en mi garganta y pude jurar que empezaría a llorar pero entonces te revolviste los cabellos - lo olvide, necesitas un entrenador para mañana - frunciste el ceño solo un poco, concentrándote al máximo y ambos escuchamos a alguien pasar, giraste de inmediato y al ver a Yakov le pediste que fuese mi entrenador.

La despedida en el aeropuerto fue difícil más no podía demostrarte cuanto me afectaba, cuan importante te has vuelto para mi Viktor, sabia que no podría abrazarte por que perdería la calma y no quería preocuparte mas, me limite a decirte un "hasta pronto" con un apretón de manos, como si estuviésemos cerrando un frívolo contrato.

Cuantas veces me habías dicho que antes de una competencia es sumamente importante dormir bien, calmar los nervios con descanso, perdón por desobedecerte Viktor.

Aquí estoy, sentado cerca de la ventana del cuarto de hotel, observando la ventana mientras el reloj marca las 4 de la madrugada, con los dedos de mis pies y manos entumecidos por el frió, si estuvieses aquí me dirías que me abrigue, que podría resfriarme, pero estas a tantos kilómetros de distancia, las gotas de lluvia chocando con el cristal son el único sonido que acompaña a mi respiración.

Se que llegaste a Japón a salvo por que me enviaste un mensaje pero no se más de ti desde ese "ya llegue Yuuri" ¿Has comido? ¿Como esta Makkachin? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? Tengo tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Entonces llega, esa horrible sensación presionando mi pecho, el escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que podría jurar que ha ascendido a mis oídos, mi respiración se acelera y mis ojos pican. De repente al sonido de mi respiración ahora agitada y las gotas de agua chocando el cristal se le une el sonido de mis sollozos.

No había tenido un ataque de ansiedad desde que me dijiste que serias mi entrenador, desde que me hablaste con tanta tranquilidad, ha pasado tanto tiempo Viktor. Los ataques de ansiedad son difíciles de controlar, al menos los míos lo son. Entonces algo me ilumina, es un brillo blanquecino que poco a poco va iluminando más sectores, con mi mirada nublada por las lágrimas logro ver que se trata de la luna, las nubes grises que la cubrían han decidido dejarla brillar en todo su esplendor, las gotas que caen cada vez son menos, las gotas del cristal brillan junto con la luna, quizá son mis lágrimas jugandome bromas, quizá es mi costumbre a tu presencia.

Por que Vitya esta luz es plateada, como tu cabello, recuerdo la vez que te pregunte por que tu cabello tenia esa tonalidad, pensé que me dirías que habías envejecido con rapidez, o que dirías algo sobre una alteración genética, pero tus labios tomaron esa peculiar forma de corazón y entrecerraste los ojos.

\- Es por que soy un hijo de la Luna Yuuri - yo no respondí nada pensando que era una manera tuya de burlarte de mi, lo se mi autoestima apestaba.

Pero ahora lo entiendo Vitya, solo querías mejorar la confianza entre ambos, solo querías hacerme sonreír. Aunque estés a kilómetros de distancia esta vez sonreiré, con mis dedos aun entumecidos fui retirando las lágrimas que empapaban mis pestañas y mis mejillas, mientras mis labios le dan forma a una sonrisa.

No supe en que momento quede dormido cerca de la ventana, solo se que Yakov me despertó al tocar la puerta indicándome que debía ir a calentar, me sentía cansado y sin embargo mi mente estaba mas despejada.

Mi rendimiento durante la competencia no fue el mejor, lo siento Viktor, logre pasar al Grand Prix por muy poco. No se que tan mal luzco pero Yurio decidió animarme, no podía permanecer mas tiempo en Rusia, no al saber que casi te falle Viktor, en tu tierra natal.

El viaje en avión fue agotador, no te mande un mensaje anunciando mi llegada ni tu me preguntaste algo. Al bajar del avión con el ticket de mi equipaje en mano empecé a caminar, solo veía el piso, Viktor que tonto he sido al no notar ciertas cosas.

Voy por el pasillo cuando un ladrido me alarma, basta girar la cabeza un poco para reconocer el caniche de brillante pelaje café que me observa contento, con ambas patas en el cristal que nos divide.

Toma tan solo un segundo que mi mirada encuentre la tuya, tus ojos celestes brillan al verme y te incorporas de inmediato, mis piernas al principio se sienten entumecidas pero logro moverlas hasta que termino trotando, el cristal termina y no hay nada que nos divida, sin decir nada extiendes tus brazos y yo me lanzo a refugiarme en ellos, nos damos el abrazo que debimos darnos el otro día.

Te confieso a medias lo que siento, de una manera algo torpe te pido que no me dejes "quédate conmigo hasta que me retire" son mis palabras.

\- Yuuri de ser así desearía que nunca te retires - es tu respuesta y mi corazón late con fuerza, mi respiración se acelera, de mis ojos caen lágrimas y esta vez no se debe a la ansiedad.

Gracias Viktor, por llegar a mi vida, por salvarme de mis demonios, gracias.

αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ αΩ

 _Hola :D gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer 3_

 _Agradecería mucho si dejaras un comentario de alguna critica o lo que gustes._


End file.
